


~ End Game ~

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, Switching, skating husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Five times Victor decides to try to distract Yuuri with sex while he’s playing video games, and one time Yuuri pays him back.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 161
Kudos: 336
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. PlayStation 4 and Victor warming Yuuri's cock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to six days of filth! For a while I've wanted to write something on the subject of video games and cock warming and when the 5+1 prompt came up on my BINGO card I knew I had to do it. 
> 
> This is the 16th piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. You can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> A big thank you also to the lovely [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) for betaing this smutfest. I adore you. 
> 
> This fic will update every day for six days, so I hope you enjoy almost an entire week of smuttiness.

Victor yawns and stretches, smiling slightly as he turns his head to nuzzle into the heat of Yuuri’s stomach. He feels warm and cozy, head pillowed on Yuuri’s lovely thighs. It’s the first week of the off season, and they have decided to take this day as a free day, no workouts and no diets. In two weeks they leave for a three week long ice show, and after that they have a quick stop at home in Saint Petersburg to repack, before they get on a plane to Hasetsu, spending a few much need weeks with Yuuri’s family. There will be training of course with the the Ice Castle at their disposal, but there will also be beach days and katsudon and hugs from Hiroko. It’ll be the perfect vacation. Victor turns to fully face Yuuri’s torso, smile on his lips as he is filled with contentment. 

They had slept in this morning, and Victor had of course woken before Yuuri and tiptoed up to take Makka for a walk around the block and then feed her. He then climbed back into bed afterwards, pushing his cold feet to Yuuri’s bare legs, listening to his husband hiss. 

“Why are you cold?” Yuuri mumbled, more asleep than awake, and Victor tucked himself under his chin, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of Yuuri’s shampoo and their detergent. 

“Warm me up then.” 

They had fallen asleep after that, and only pulled themselves from bed when they were both growing too hungry to stay. After that they had watched a movie, then another, and after lunch they snuggled back on the couch. Victor knew Yuuri had a game he had been saving to start on an off day. As Yuuri started his PlayStation up Victor layed down on his lap, content to just be close to Yuuri, resting his head on his wonderful thighs. He had not meant to doze off, and didn’t think he would with how much he had already been sleeping, but he was so comfortable and warm that he didn’t even notice it happening until he woke. 

He glances up at Yuuri, having to lean back slightly to see something other than his jaw. Yuuri sits leaned back against the backrest, eyes glued to the TV in front of them and his legs stretched out straight on the divan part of the couch. He’s not taping the controller as much as he sometimes does, which Victor guesses means he’s _exploring the world_ or _looking around a bit_ as Yuuri sometimes explains it. Victor rarely understands. He tries, and listens as attentive as he can to when Yuuri explains Final Quest or Dragon Fantasy or any of the others, but it all gets mixed up and he feels very confused. There is just so many of them, so it’s easier to let Yuuri play, since he loves it so much, and Victor can focus on something he enjoys immensely, cuddling with Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Yuuri asks, eyes still on the game. Victor gives up looking at his jaw to nuzzle into his stomach again. It’s still hard and flat, but Victor hopes some time in Japan will bring back some of Yuuri’s softer off-season stomach.

“I did,” Victor agrees, voice low and rough with sleep. “How is the game?” 

“Good,” Yuuri says, a little drawn out, focus clearly on the screen. Victor smiles and nuzzles in again, taking a deep breath. Suddenly he feels something twitch against his face, and he pulls back slightly, realising that his ministrations seems to have caught the interest of another part of Yuuri’s body. Victor smirks, leaning forward again to see if he can tease his sweet husband a little. 

He nuzzles further down into Yuuri’s groin, feeling that twitch again, Yuuri’s cock clearly filling from the friction. Victor can hear Yuuri suck in a breath, but when he glances up Yuuri’s eyes are still glued forward. Well, there’s a challenge. Victor nuzzles again, before pulling back once more. He can see the outline of Yuuri’s slowly hardening length under his sweatpants, and opens his lips to mouth at it through the fabric. He can feel Yuuri’s cock hardening against his mouth, leading him to let out a soft moan as arousal starts to pool in his gut. He can feel himself growing hard too, as he feels the length reach full hardness.

Victor grazing his teeth across Yuuri’s cock, making Yuuri’s breath hitch again. His pants are completely soaked by Victor’s saliva now, and he can feel Yuuri straining against the fabric and his mouth, hips rocking slightly, almost absent mindedly. Victor risks a glance up, but Yuuri’s focus is still straight forward, which is fine, Victor can still have a lot of fun here. 

It’s easy to caress his hand up to the hem of Yuuri’s pants and push them down, underwear and all, fully revealing Yuuri’s flushed length. Victor’s mouth waters at the sight. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks, and Victor glances up again. Yuuri is looking down at him now, and Victor gives him his most innocent smile, fluttering his eyelashes as he leans in to lick across the head of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri lets out a soft moan, and Victor preens. 

“Having fun,” Victor admits. “You can keep playing if you want.” 

The truth is Victor sometimes fantasises about things like this. Being able to indulge in Yuuri fully, to be Yuuri’s play thing, existing only to bring him pleasure. It’s just a fantasy, but it’s a good day to explore it. Yuuri bites his lower lip, a soft whine leaving his mouth as he does. Victor feels it vibrate through his entire body. He leans in again to lick at Yuuri’s lovely cock, eyes still on his husbands face. Maybe Yuuri has fantasised about this too. 

“Would you like that Yuuri? To have me pleasure you as you play?” He feels himself shiver in excitement, loving the blush spreading on Yuuri’s cheeks. “What would you like, my mouth? Or my ass?” He arches his back then, showing off his very well trained assets that he knows Yuuri adores. He can see Yuuri’s eyes roam down, darkening in lust. “Can I warm your lovely cock for you?” 

“Mmh,” Yuuri moans, hips rocking a little as if he’s seeking friction. “Ass please.” 

Victor beams, because as much as he loves having Yuuri fill his mouth and the taste of his come on his tongue he adores having Yuuri fill him completely even more. Victor sits up quickly, kicking off his pants and underwear. “Whatever you want,” he says with a wink.

Yuuri reaches out, wrapping a hand around Victor’s hard length. Victor gasps, head tilting back as he enjoys Yuuri’s hand working slowly up and down his length. “Are you gonna prepare yourself for me then?” Yuuri asks with a raspy voice, and Victor nods, whining as Yuuri’s hand leaves his body. “Lay down.” 

Yuuri pats the divan in front of him, legs spread wide with shins and feet dangling on each side, to make room for Victor. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He does as instructed, laying down on his back between Yuuri’s spread legs, spreading his own to expose his hole. Yuuri’s eyes roam down his body, hunger in his eyes but still so composed. God, how is he so sexy all the time? Victor squirms under the heavy lidded gaze, before Yuuri reached between the couch cushions to find the bottle of lube they hide there. He hands it over with a smirk, and Victor wishes he would just touch him, even if he knows he won’t, not yet. 

“Stretch yourself out for me then, Vitya,” Yuuri instructs, and Victor wastes no time in lubing up his fingers and pressing one into his hole. He gasps at the stretch, and looks at Yuuri who has once again picked up the controller and started the game. “Tell me when you’re done so you can warm me properly.”

His voice is stern but not harsh or cold, and Victor whines, pumping his finger in and out of himself to get ready. He gasps and moans, eyes still glued on Yuuri’s face. He’s so incredibly hot, with his sharp jaw and deep eyes that always make Victor lose himself. He has no idea how he got so lucky to be able to be with someone so incredibly amazing. 

Yuuri’s cock is still exposed over the waistband of his pushed down pants, hard and flushed, and Victor longs to have it fill him. He pushes a second finger into himself, scissoring to stretch a little faster. It burns, so Victor slows, knowing Yuuri will scold him if he hurts himself. He curls his fingers instead, grazing against his sweet spot. 

“Oh,” he moans, doing it again and again, panting before he forces himself to stop. He doesn’t want to come. Not yet. He needs to get ready for Yuuri, longs to have that length stretch him open. He pushes a third finger into his hole, and works himself through the stretch, feeling himself loosen enough to take Yuuri’s cock. 

“Yuuri,” he calls, scooting closer to Yuuri’s lap. “I’m ready now.” 

“Hm,” Yuuri says tapping the buttons a few more times before he pauses, looking down at Victor. He puts down the controller and caresses up Victor’s legs, making Victor let out a breathy moan. He’s so desperate for contact, desperate for Yuuri. Yuuri caresses all the way down to his hole, placing his thumbs on either side to pull Victor open slightly, inspecting. Victor feels on display and it’s so arousing, to have Yuuri’s full attention after going without it. 

“Beautiful,” Yuuri praises, and Victor lets out another moan, so weak for Yuuri’s sweet talk. “Raise your hips.”

Victor does, and Yuuri slides a pillow under his hips, before rising to push his own pants off. He pumps his cock a few times, leaning down to kiss Victor once, chaste, before sitting back down again. He slicks his cock up with the lube, and then Victor feels the blunt head of Yuuri’s cock pressing against his hole. 

“I’m gonna fill you up now,” Yuuri promises, one hand on Victor’s hip while the other moves to caress his cock up and down against Victor’s hole, making him whine. “And you’re gonna lay here and warm it, completely still. No clenching and no rocking, and if you’re good I’m gonna reward you. Okay?” 

“Yes,” Victor agrees with an eager nod. “Can I touch myself?” 

“Mh,” Yuuri says as he starts to push in slowly, Victor’s head falling back as he lets out a long moan. “So tight.” 

“Yuuri, Yuuri so full,” Victor moans, working so hard not to rock down on Yuuri’s cock to seek that friction he wants so much. 

“You can touch your nipples, but not your cock,” Yuuri agrees, adjusting himself slightly before he lets go of Victor completely to pick up the controller. “Now lay there like a good boy and keep me nice and warm, Vitya.” 

“Yes sir,” Victor shivers, letting his hands wander under his shirt to his erect nipples. He brushes his thumbs over them first, having to work so hard to not clench down on Yuuri’s cock at the feeling of arousal shooting down to his groin. He can feel his cock leaking precome onto his stomach where his shirt is riding up, and he wants to touch so badly, but he wants to be good for Yuuri even more. He pinches his nipples next, feeling himself clench down on Yuuri involuntarily. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri warns and Victor nods, looking back up at him. Yuuri’s still not looking at him, but Victor can see the set in his jaw.

“Sorry,” he pants. “It just feel so good Yuuri.” 

“I know, you feel really good too,” Yuuri says without looking down. “Be good for me a little while longer and I’ll make you feel even better, okay?” Yuuri rocks his cock out then, to snap back in a few times. Victor moans, the feeling so wonderfully pleasurable. Then Yuuri stops again. 

Victor whines but bites his lip, trying so hard to be good, to do exactly as Yuuri wants. He can see Yuuri tapping faster at the controller, the sounds from the TV indicating a fight. Yuuri’s eyes are moving fast across the screen, full concentration. Victor prays to all the gay gods that it’ll be done soon, so that Yuuri can pound into into the cushions. 

It seems to drag on forever, and Victor feels so hard, he’s panting and wanting and so, so needy as he lays there with Yuuri’s cock piercing him without being able to move, to give them both the pleasure they desire. Yuuri’s still tapping quick, quicker, and then stops with a wide smile spreading across his face. He drops the controller beside him, and in no time his hands grip Victor’s hips and he pulls out almost completely, before he snaps back in hard. 

“Ah!” Victor all but shouts, the angle hitting his prostate directly. His hands scramble for the couch, trying to hold onto something. “Yuuri!”

“So good for me Vitya,” he praises, snapping his hips into Victor again. “So warm and tight and well behaved for me. Aaah, keeping me warm and hard.” 

“Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri, please,” Victor pants rocking into Yuuri’s grueling pace. “So good.” 

Yuuri grabs his leaking cock, the other still keeping a bruising grip on his hip. The pace becomes erratic, both Yuuri’s hand and hips giving Victor so much pleasure he’s about to melt into the couch. 

“Fuck Vitya,” Yuuri moans and Victor risks a glance up, seeing Yuuri’s face flushed in pleasure, lips biten and eyes dark. Yuuri twists his wrist on the hand that is pumping Victor’s cock just as he hits his prostate and that sends Victor over the edge, clenching down hard as he spasms, cock spilling onto Yuuri’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Vityaaah,” Yuuri moans and Victor feels him follow soon after filling him up with his come. Victor twitches, entire body sensitive and nerves raw in the best of ways. Yuuri’s panting heavily, having slumped back against the backrest again. 

“Wow,” he says, looking down at Victor with a dopey smile, he’s so cute. “That was a teenage fantasy come to life.”

“Really?” Victor asks, delighted. He always loves hearing about Yuuri’s fantasies and old dreams. “Did you imagine me warming you while you played? Or fucking me as you did?”

“Both,” Yuuri admits, leaning down, cock sliding out, kissing Victor’s lips. 

“I love it,” Victor says against his lips. “I want to do it again sometime, but with my mouth.” 

Yuuri moans against his lips, nipping lightly against his lower one “Anytime.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: a blowjob and a PC  
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. PC and a blowjob under a desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) for helping with the beta.

Victor is truly trying to pace himself, he truly, truly is, but today it seems like a bigger challenge than usual. Okay, so maybe holding back isn’t Victor’s strong suite, especially when it comes to his husband, but he’s been trying to be good and not pounce on Yuuri. Still, today it seems he’s fighting a losing battle. It seems he should just fall to his knees and admit defeat, which is what he truly wants to do so, maybe it’s admit victory? 

The cause of this is the fact that the heating in their apartment has broken, and unlike what one would think, it has left the space overheated. The landlord says it’s something with the thermostat sending out the wrong signals and should be fixed by tomorrow, only Victor can’t wait until then. He’s just going to have to deal with his problem another way. 

The broken thermostat has lead to both of them striping out of their clothes, and for Victor this is not uncommon. He often walks around the apartment in only his underwear or without pants. To Victor’s great dismay, Yuuri usually doesn’t walk around in only his boxers, but since the apartment now is hotter than the summers are in Hasetsu, Yuuri has forgone pants. This leaves his very sexy thighs very much on display, and Victor hasn’t even been allowed to touch them. It’s torture.

Yuuri is now sitting at his desk, playing some sort of game on his computer in only a t-shirt and boxers. It’s extremely tantalizing. Victor has felt tempted for the better part of the day to fall to his knees and perform worship between Yuuri’s thighs but has yet to have the pleasure. Yuuri is playing online with some friends, and has therefore not looked away from the screen for an hour, no matter how many times Victor has walked past swaying his hips. This just won’t do. Luckily the desk is placed so it points out into the room, and the sight of Yuuri’s spread legs gives Victor an idea. 

He sinks down on his knees and crawls under the desk, Yuuri still seemingly unaware of his presence. He’s still talking into his headset, half shouting positions and for people to go certain places. His voice is sure and demanding, and even though it’s not directed at Victor, it still sends a shiver down his spine. He feels a bit naughty, as he leans in and kisses Yuuri’s bare knee. 

“Ah!” Yurui shouts, startled, sliding back in his chair as he pulls away from the desk to look down with wide eyes. “What are you doing?” He pulls the headphones from his ears, glancing up at the screen and then back at Victor again. 

“Yuuuuri,” Victor whines, placing both of his hands on Yuuri’s thighs. “How am I supposed to resist you when you’re just sitting here with no clothes on?” He tilts his head sideways, caressing his hands up towards Yuuri’s groin, before he leans forward to kiss Yuuri’s other knee. “You know how weak I am for these thighs.” 

Yuuri lets out a breath, an amused smile crossing his lips as his hand comes down to cup Victor’s cheek, caressing softly with his thumb. Victor turns to kiss his palm, fluttering his lashes in the precise way he knows makes Yuuri weak. 

“I still have to finish this game,” Yuuri says. “Can you wait till I’m done?” 

Victor shakes his head immediately, grabbing Yuuri’s hips to pull the chair closer again. He leaves another kiss on Yuuri’s leg, this time further up, and then another, until he reaches the hem of Yuuri’s boxers. 

“I can just stay here,” Victor suggests, placing his mouth over Yuuri’s clothed cock with a soft kiss. He can feel that it’s already started to swell under his ministrations, and he smiles proudly. “You can play and I can take care of you? Please?” He kisses Yuuri’s cock again, and Yuuri’s hips bucking slightly, a stuttering breath leaving his lips. 

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees, eyes growing darker as he caresses Victor’s cheek again. “You have to be quiet though.” 

“Yes,” Victor agrees immediately, pulling Yuuri even closer as he scoots back under the desk. Yuuri adjust himself into his previous gaming position, Victor fitting perfectly between his spread thighs. He hears Yuuri pull the headphones on again, apologizing for disappearing, the tell-tail sound of computer keys clicking starting up again. Victor smiles, starting to kiss up Yuuri’s bare thigh again, slowly making his way up towards Yuuri’s groin. He dips his tongue under the bottom hem of the boxers, listening to Yuuri’s breath stutter before he pulls back. He kisses from the other knee next, this time continuing to the wet spot he left over Yuuri’s cock before. 

Yuuri’s completely hard now, and Victor mouths at his erection through the fabric, dampening it as he works his mouth up and down. Yuuri’s quieter now, still answering the voices coming out of the headset, but not at all like he was before. Victor preens and moves his hands from where they’ve come to rest on Yuuri’s thighs to pull his cock free. He pulls and tugs, and eventually Yuuri gets the message and lifts his hips enough for Victor to pull the offending garment completely off. He spreads Yuuri’s legs again after that and leans close. 

Yuuri has a wonderful cock, thick and long, and Victor moans at the sight of it hard and flushed. He wrapps a hand around the base of it, and he can hear Yuuri let out a soft whine, then excusing himself to his friends. Victor smiles again, and then holds Yuuri’s cock still as he starts mouthing at the hot length. 

He kisses softly at first, wet and teasingly up Yuuri’s shaft to the tip. Well there he places an almost chaste kiss on the top, before he pulls back again, licking from root to tip. Yuuri’s hips twitch and his breath stutters again. Victor is achingly hard too; leaking into his black tanga but he doesn’t care. He wants to hear Yuuri moan, to call his name and to lose control. 

He licks up the shaft again, making sure it’s wet and hot just like Yuuri likes, before he sucks the head of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. It spreads his lips wide and Victor sucks on the head a few times, before starting to sink down the length. He gets about halfway before he pulls back again, releasing Yuuri’s length with a pop before mouthing down teasingly again. He’s so intuned with Yuuri’s every sound, how the rhythmic tapping of keys stutter and how his breath grows ragid. He wants Yuuri to grab onto his hair and fuck into his mouth, use it until he comes down Victor’s throat. 

He takes Yuuri into his mouth again, enjoying the salty taste of his precome on his tongue. He hollows his cheeks in a sucking motion twice, before he sinks down and takes Yuuri’s entire cock into his mouth and down his throat. 

“Haa,” Yuuri gasps above him and Victor would smirk if his mouth wasn’t so wonderfully stuffed. He moans around the length instead to show Yuuri how much he’s enjoying this. Victor’s done a lot of practice to be able to deep throat, and it’s a skill he’s most proud off, since it can make Yuuri into a whining mess. He bobs his head up, before sinking down again. He sets up a fairly slow pace, hollowing his cheeks now and then to add pressure. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri moans, clearly holding back. Victor increases his pace, head moving faster up and down Yuuri’s length. He can feel Yuuri start to meet his mouth with rocking motions of his hips, gasping again. Victor knows that if he’s to drive Yuuri mad now is the time to do it. He pulls up and sinks down Yuuri’s length two more times and then he pulls up so slowly, just the tip of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth and then stops. 

It only takes a moment and then Victor hears the clicking of keys stop completely, the headphones falling off and landing with a loud thud on the desk just before two hands come to tangle in his hair and push Victor’s mouth back down. 

“Mmmh,” Victor moans, drool dripping down his chin as Yuuri fucks into his mouth.  _ Yes,  _ he thinks.  _ Yes, yes Yuuri, yes.”  _

“Fuck, fuck,” Yuuri moans above him, hips pushing faster and faster into Victor’s waiting mouth. Victor tries to swallow, to add pressure and Yuuri whines loudly, pressing Victor even further down. “So good Vitya, so good, so deep, oh  _ fuck _ .” 

Yuuri’s hips stutters, and then he’s shooting come down Victor’s throat as he holds him down on his cock. Victor breathes slowly through his nose, trying to relax and not choke. It’s only a moment but it's a blissful one that seems to go on forever, Yuuri’s loud “Haaaa,” filling the quiet space of the apartment. 

Yuuri’s fingers twitch and then drop from Victor’s head to his shoulders and Victor pulls back with a gasp, a string of saliva still connecting his lower lip to Yuuri’s softening cock. Yuuri pushes himself back slightly, which gives Victor a beautiful view of him, finally. Yuuri’s cheeks are flushed bright red, and his chest is still heaving as he looks down at Victor with a dopey smile. God, Victor adores him. 

“Come here,” Yuuri says breathlessly, and Victor smiles, crawling out from under the desk into Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri cups his cheek immediately, bringing their lips together in a sensual kiss. Heat is still rushing in Victor’s veins, and he gasps as Yuuri’s hand moves his underwear to the side and pulls out his hard and leaking cock. He feels Yuuri smirk, one hand on Victor’s neck keeping their lips connected as he starts to stroke Victor off. 

“Ah,” Victor gasps into Yuuri’s lips, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Yuuri, Yuuri.” 

“So good for me,” Yuuri says as he pulls away from Victor’s mouth, tongue finding Victor’s right nipple instead. “So sexy and so good.” 

“Oh, oh,” Victor moans, holding onto Yuuri’s shoulder with everything he’s got. Yuuri sucks on his right nipple first, then the left, continuing to work Victor closer and closer to the edge. His orgasm pools hot and all consuming in his gut, until it shoots out of him with a loud call of Yuuri’s name. 

Yuuri’s mouth finds his again and Victor pants into his mouth as he comes down, shivers running down his spine from Yuuri’s soft praises. He rises slowly when he catches his breath, looking at the computer where red angry letters say ‘Game Over’. Victor cringes sheepishly and looks back at Yuuri who simply shakes his head with an amused look, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose. 

“This was better,” he promises. “Want to take a bath?” 

Victor smiles and nods, and even though the apartment is still far too hot they turn the water to scolding like Yuuri loves, and sink down into it while in an embrace, peppering kisses to each others exposed skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: A GameBoy and some good old teasing.   
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. GameBoy and Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A humongous thank you to [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) for the help with the beta <3.

“She said they’re booked in the morning, but we could come by in the afternoon if we want,” Yuuri says, referring to the text he had just gotten from Yuuko about going skating. They’re moving up the stairs of Yu-topia, just having left the Onsen where they had spent a long time soaking away the day of travel. Yuuri looked truly in bliss as they sank into the water, and Victor couldn't help but curl up next to him, reveling in the joy of being back. Home. 

“Okay, that sounds good then. We can sleep in tomorrow and maybe help out around here first?” Victor suggests. He knows that when they help they are mostly in the way, at least he is, but it’s a good way to spend time with the Katsukis who are always working.

“Yeah, I should ask-,” Yuuri starts but is interrupted by Mari stepping into the secluded family room with something blue-green in her hands. Yuuri immediately perks up, letting go of Victor’s hand to meet her. “My GameBoy.” 

“Yeah, I found it while cleaning out some old boxes,” Mari says with a smile. “You were basically glued to that thing for a while. Thought you might want it.” 

“Thanks,” Yuuri says, eyes fixated on the small block in his hands. Victor knows that look. He’s seen it before whenever Yuuri gets a new game. He hurries to catch up, falling into step with Yuuri as they reach the stairs leading up to the next floor, containing Yuuri’s old bedroom and the banquet room, now their room. 

“What’s that?” Victor asks, peering down at the small beeping box getting all of his husbands attention. It reminds him of the handheld game console Yuuri played on when they were on the plane, only older and with more shrill sounds. 

“A GameBoy,” Yuuri replies, answers coming slower than usual, eyes still glued to it as they approach the old banquet room. 

“Mh,” Victor says as Yuuri stops in front of the door, tapping on the game. Yuuri makes no move to open it so Victor does, and then Yuuri steps through without even looking up. “What does it do?”

“You play games on it,” Yuuri supplies. He walks over to the bed, and in a move that seems almost practiced he flops down onto it on his stomach. “Oh,” he says and Victor can see him frown. 

“What?” he asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Yuuri is in one of Yu-topia’s green robes for once, since they haven’t had time to unpack since they arrived. He looks so lovely in it. Especially since the robe has ridden up now that Yuuri has lied down, exposing the skin of his smaller back and hips. It’s almost tantalizing, and Victor’s fingers start itching to caress it. 

“I forgot I got stuck on this,” Yuuri explains. “There was a boss I couldn’t get past and then I had to give up. Wonder if I could beat it now.”

“Hm,” Victor says, giving in to the urge to touch by caressing Yuuri’s exposed skin, enjoying the way it prickles under his fingertips. Yuuri is always so responsive, and even though his concentration is still on his game, Victor hears the soft sound of contentment that leaves Yuuri’s throat. 

The game continues to beep, some sort of melodic sound, as Yuuri continues to tap on the controller, but Victor isn’t really interested in that. His husband’s warm and soft body is much more interesting. He shifts, stradling Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri doesn’t seem to react to the shifting mattress and added weight, but he does let out a soft hum when Victor places his hands against his skin and pushes the robe further up. He caresses softly underneath it, pressing into Yuuri’s muscles. The game continues to beep and Yuuri moans. 

“Can I take this off?” Victor asks, leaning down to whisper in Yuuri’s ear while tugging at the robe that’s now rolled and knotted just under Yuuri’s shoulder blades. Yuuri shivers again, and Victor smiles as he shifts, making room for Victor to tug open the tie and push the robe off. Yuuri lies back down immediately, attention still focused on the game. 

Victor can’t help but smile as he looks down at Yuuri’s exposed skin, starting to caress up and down his muscular back. Yuuri hums, and when Victor pushes his hands harder into the muscles of his shoulders Yuuri lets out a deep moan that goes straight to Victor’s cock. 

“Mmh, Vitya.”

“Does it feel good Yuuri?” Victor asks with a low voice, rolling his hips as he pushes his hands into Yuuri’s back muscles. He’s not sure if Yuuri can feel him getting hard against his ass yet, but Victor is definitely feeling arousal start to pool in his groin. Yuuri just has this affect on him, being able to turn him on with his lovely sounds and gorgeous body, his responsiveness. 

“So good,” Yuuri answers lowly, and the tone of his voice sends another wave of arousal though Victor, making him rock down into Yuuri’s magnificent ass. “Mmh, Vitya.” 

“You’re making very delicious sounds Yuuri,” Victor says, hoping he’s going to be able to get his husband to put the game down and indulge him a bit more in this. “You always drive me crazy when you moan like that.”

“You’re distracting me,” Yuuri says weakly, as if he doesn't really mind at all. Victor smiles, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s neck, right where his hair meets his nape. “Mmh.” 

“I could get off,” Victor says, kisses traveling across Yuuri’s shoulder as he rolls his hips again, getting harder by the second as the friction builds. “I could just lay down next to you and take care of this myself.” 

Yuuri lets out a soft whine, eyes still glued to the GameBoy as his hips rocking up to meet Victor’s rolling hips. “No.” 

“Hm?” Victor asks teasingly, rising above Yuuri’s body to kiss down his spine towards his pants line. “Why not?” 

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri whispers, but his hands are still on that game, beeping as he taps on it. Well, Victor can rise to a challenge. He rises again, placing both hands on either side of Yuuri’s head. He can see Yuuri’s ears flushed red, and leans down so he can whisper directly into his right one.

“Are you gonna put the game away?”

Yuuri shivers, and Victor leans down to suck his earlobe into his mouth, smirking when he hears Yuuri’s breath catch. “I’m almost done with this though,” Yuuri says, and Victor doesn’t miss the sliver of teasing in it, the small smirk on Yuuri’s lips that Victor can’t see but knows is there. 

It drives Victor mad when Yuuri acts like this, when he teases Victor until he can’t bear it anymore. Until he has to make Yuuri into a gasping, whining mess. Until he can see Yuuri’s world shrink into one focal point, everything but Victor melting away. Maybe that’s it, the single minded focus Yuuri can have when he looks only at Victor, weather it’s just looking at him with a smile from across the rink, when he’s gasping in their bed or just taking Victor’s hand while walking Makkachin. Of all the eyes Victor has ever had on him, nothing compares to Yuuri’s all consuming, adoring ones. 

“Is that so,” Victor answers, kissing right behind his ear and then trailing back to his nape and down his back again, soft, fleeting, meeting shivering skin. “Maybe I can make you forget it then?” 

“Do your best,” Yuuri answers, rolling his hips up to meet Victor’s now full erection. Victor sucks a mark into his back just for that, and then starts tugging Yuuri’s pants down. Yuuri complies, shifting his hips to let Victor strip him. Victor tugs off his off robe as well, letting all of the garments meet the floor before he reaches over for the lube he knows they left in the nightstand last time they visited. It’s still half full, thankfully, and Victor opens it to pour straight down Yuuri’s cleft, smirking as Yuuri hisses when the cold liquid hits his still onsen warm skin.

“Vitya,” he scolds, but Victor simply smirks, grabbing one of Yuuri’s cheeks to pull them apart, caressing two fingers down the slick lube. He stops them at Yuuri’s entrance, listening to how his breath catches, even through the awful beeping of the game still in his hands. 

“So wet Yuuri,” Victor says in a low voice, leaning back over Yuuri so he can kiss his nape, teeth grazing his skin while he circles Yuuri’s rim. He can’t wait to push inside there, to feel Yuuri’s tight hole surround him. “Wet and tight,” he adds as he pushes one finger in slowly, sucking a mark right where Yuuri’s shoulder meets his neck. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri says, as if he’s trying to hold back. Of course he is. He’s not going to let Victor have this win easy, even if he wants to give in. Victor’s going to have to work for it. He’ll gladly do so. 

He rocks his finger into Yuuri’s tight hole, feeling his own cock throb in anticipation, wanting friction so badly. He holds back his own moan, making sure Yuuri’s loose enough before he adds another. He makes sure he takes his time, to rub slowly at that spot Yuuri loves, smiling as he listens to Yuuri’s held back whimpers. When he adds a third finger he pulls back completely from Yuuri’s prostate deliberately, just to tease him. It takes only a moment before Yuuri starts rocking back at his fingers, shifting, trying to get Victor’s fingers back to where he wants them. Victor doesn’t let him. 

“Tease,” Yuuri grumbles as Victor’s free hand comes to hold his hip down so he can’t squirm as much, gasping as Victor bites into his neck. “Vitya.”

“You’re the biggest tease there is Yuuri,” Victor murmurs back into his skin just before he rises. He locates the lube haphazardly thrown onto the mattress. “With your lovely body and amazing sounds. You drive me crazy.” 

As he says this he pulls his fingers out, and Yuuri pushes his hips back to follow, but falls back into bed quickly, as if remembering their game, tapping faster on the GameBoy. Yuuri looks so hot like this, hair on end from drying after the onsen, skin littered with marks, lube dripping down his thighs. The only thing missing would be for him to throw the game away and turn to look at Victor. He’s not there yet, Victor knows. But soon. 

The game beeps and Yuuri keeps pushing the buttons where he’s resting on his elbows, but Victor can see the deep breaths he’s sucking in from the way his ribcage expands, the way he’s subtly trying to rock into the mattress, probably looking for friction. Victor hurries to push his own green pants down and off, and settles back between Yuuri’s spread legs. The lube feels cold on his length, and Victor moans loudly as he slicks himself up, seeing how Yuuri’s attention almost falters by the sound of his pleasure. Perfect. 

He leans back down, spreading both of Yuuri’s cheeks wide to look at the heat awaiting him. He can see another shiver spread down Yuuri’s skin as he pushes up to meet Victor’s hand, so eager, so responsive. Victor lets go with one hand so he can grab his length, and then he caresses it carefully, teasingly down Yuuri’s cleft and over his hole, and then back up.

“Mmmh,” Yuuri moans, trying to rock back harder, to get Victor inside him. 

“Do you want it Yuuri?” Victor asks, even though he knows the answer. “Do you want me to fill you up?” He stops to press the tip at Yuuri’s waiting entrance, almost sliding in, before he pulls back again. The sound of arousal mixed with disappointment leaving Yuuri’s mouth is delicious, and Victor smirks, doing it again just to hear Yuuri’s patience finally snap.

It does.

The GameBoy clatters to the floor next to the bed and by the time Victor’s realized it Yuuri’s already turned around, pushing himself into Victor’s lap. His eyes are burning with lust as he straddles Victor’s hips, and with a steady hand he grabs Victor's cock and sinks down in one quick movement. Victor gasps, the tightness enveloping his length is delicious, and he gasps as he grabs for Yuuri’s waist tightly, a loud moan leaving his lips as Yuuri takes it all as in one quick, fluid motion.

“Fuck,” Victor moans, and Yuuri rocks in his lap immediatly, sending sparks of pleasure all through his body. “Fuck, Yuuri fuck.” 

“Mmh,” Yuuri answers, speed increasing quickly as he takes what he wants from Victor’s body, one hand resting over Victor’s heart, the other tangled in his hair. “You’re too good at driving me mad.” 

“Yuuri- aah,” Victor moans and Yuuri moans to rocking onto Victor’s length deliciously good. “So tight.” 

“You like it?” Yuuri asks. “You like being so big you fill me up perfectly?” 

“Aah,” Victor moans mind too clouded to form words, so weak for Yuuri’s dirty talk. 

“You like that, aah, it was like you were made, mmh, for just splitting me open on your cock, aah?” Yuuri gasps, pushing forward to claim Victor’s lips. Victor holds on to him as hard as he can, fingers digging into his hips and undoubtedly creating bruises. He’s not gonna last, the pace Yuuri’s set is so amazingly good. He grabs Yuuri’s neglected length and start pumping his fist in times with Yuuri’s rocking, wanting Yuuri to be just as lost in pleasure. Yuuri moans into his lips and Victor feels him clench around him, closer to spending between them. Victor’s close too, and he bites down on Yuuri’s lower lip. It sends Yuuri over, clenching down hard on Victor as he comes into Victor’s hand. Victor follows immediately, so pent up by all the tension and the teasing that he comes hard in Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri moans again as he fills him and Victor can feel him slump down on him as they fall together into the bed. 

“So good,” Yuuri says in his husky soft after sex vocie, and Victor shivers, pulling him as close as he can just so he can kiss him softly. “So good Vitya.”

“You’re so good,” Victor says, rolling them over so their both on their sides. “I didn’t expect you to flip like that.”

“You were driving me crazy, I thought I was going to crawl out of my skin if I didn’t get you inside me.” 

“Mission accomplished then,”Victor smirks, and Yuuri shoves him gently, before chasing his lips with his own again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: An airplane and a handjob
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. A PS vita, an airplane and a handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and steamy, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8)

Victor is so incredibly bored. So. Very. Very. Bored. 

He should be used to this by now. Being a professional athlete has always meant a lot of travel. He’s spent countless hours in a plane chair just like this one, to or from competitions, ice shows or for training camps. He usually handles it quite well he thinks. Books, movies, music. It’s always been taxing but manageable to go from point A to point B. Today however, it seems nothing can keep his interest. 

The book he brought hasn’t been able to catch his interest at all and none of the movies on the provided screen are something he’d like to watch. He glances over at Yuuri, glasses sliding down his nose a little as he sits slightly leaned forward, eyes down cast on the game console in his hands. It’s something that Yuuri’s had for a while, a PS Vita he calls it, and it seems to be his husband’s go-to source of entertainment during things like this. His focus is solely on it now as well. Victor sighs and flops back in his seat, trying to get Yuuri’s attention without having to ask for it, even though he doubts he’ll get it. He knows that if he actually asks Yuuri will, after a few more seconds of tapping on the buttons, turn to him and ask what’s up. He’s so sweet like that. Victor is being a bit petty though, and might be so bored as to want to tease his husband instead. 

They’ve been given complimentary blankets, and Victor turns to his side in his seat, letting his hand travel from under his to under Yuuri’s, resting on his thigh. Yuuri lets out a soft hum of appreciation, as if in acknowledgement of Victor’s touch. Victor smiles and bites his lip, glancing back at the apparently empty seats behind them. The seats next to them on the three plus three seater plane are empty as well. Perfect. 

Victor lets his hand travel up Yuuri’s thigh, fingers pressing into the fabric clad muscle as he watches Yuuri’s expression carefully. His brows have furrowed slightly and he seems to be fully engrossed in the game, so much that he doesn’t even seem to notice Victor’s hand moving slowly up towards his groin. Victor lets his fingers take detours, creating patterns and tracing hearts as they climb up towards where Victor’s planned for them to go. He spends some extra time along the seam right in the juncture of Yuuri’s thigh and groin, and it’s only then Yuuri seems to realise what’s happening, eyes widening and a soft gasp falls from his lips. Victor takes advantage of it to move his hand faster this time, fingers caressing Yuuri’s still mostly soft length. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, wide eyes turning from the game to Victor, as Victor feels his husbands cock start to fill in earnest. Yuuri’s cheeks have started to flush, and Victor smiles as he leans up to place a kiss right under Yuuri’s ear. They’ve been together long enough for Victor to know all about Yuuri’s secret little kinks, and it comes as no surprise to him that this is turning him on. 

Yuuri has always enjoyed a bit of excibitonism. Not too obviously, just the idea that someone could come in and see them when Yuuri’s giving it good to him in a shower in the locker rooms, or Yuuri with his mouth around Victor in a broom closet at a competition. Yuuri adores for everyone to now how absolutely gone Victor is for him, and Victor is far too happy to comply. It’s true after all. This would be the riskiest thing they have done were they to continue, but Victor very much wants too. The boredom has been exchanged for lust and his interest has peaked, feeling Yuuri harden under his hand.

“Okay?” Victor whispers, lips still pressed again Yuuri’s skin. He thinks Yuuri will think it is, but it seems better to make sure. Yuuri’s breath hitches and he nods, leaving Victor to smile against his skin. “You’ll have to be quiet for me, moya lyubov.”

He adds pressure to his fingers, tracing the outline of Yuuri’s cock. He pulls an earlobe into his mouth and Yuuri’s breath stutters, hands still holding the game up to give Victor room to touch. 

When he feels Yuuri’s cock has hardened completely, Victor moves his hand up to the hem of his pants and pushes them carefully down. Yuuri lifts his hips to comply, and when Victor catches his eye he can see Yuuri’s pupils are lust blown, his cheeks flushed and gaze glazed over. The game seems to be completely forgotten but he’s still holding it, eyes closed. Victor takes him in hand immediately, his heart thundering from the sound of Yuuri whimpering as he bites his lip.    
“Sshh,” Victor teases as he grabs the base, pumping slowly upwards, loving the feeling of Yuuri’s warm length in his hand. “You’re so good for me. So hot I can’t even keep my hands off you.” 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasps lowly, gripping the game tightly as his hips make aborted movements into Victor’s fist, as if trying to increase the pace. Victor complies, kissing his throat before he sucks a mark underneath Yuuri’s ear, very visible. He starts pumping his hand faster, loving the way Yuuri’s breathing becomes pants and cut off moans.

“So sexy Yuuri, you drive me crazy.” 

“Fuck, fuck,” Yuuri gasps, and Victor can tell by the way his breaths are becoming shorter that he’s close already. He hurries to grab a napkin, using his free hand to place it over the tip of Yuuri’s cock as he continues to pump it, faster and faster. “I’m gonna- kuso, I’m- aah, Vitya.” 

Yuuri arches in the seat, and Victor feels him coming all over his hand and the napkin as he strokes him through the orgasm, legs twitching with the after shock. Victor smiles as he cleans Yuuri off under the blanket, smiling proudly. He’s so hard himself, but that hardly matters. He got just what he wanted. It takes a moment before Yuuri’s eyes become fully focused again, and when they do he wastes no time in dropping the console into his lap to grab Victor's neck tight, kissing him wet and sloppy. 

“Tease,” Yuuri whispers into his mouth and Victor smiles, nipping at Yuuri’s lower lip. “What if they’d caught us?”

“Worth it though,” Victor whispers back, giving Yuuri one more lingering kiss before he flops back into the chair once more, unable to keep the smile off his lips. The flight seems much less boring now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: PlayStation 4 and Yuuri warming Victor's cock. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. PlayStation 4 and Yuuri warming Victor's cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) for the help with the beta, you're amazing.

“Stop squirming!” Yuuri says, jolsting on Victor’s lap as Victor moves yet again. Victor laughs, pressing his forehead between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, listening to his husband grumble in annoyance. 

“I’m just trying to get warm!” Victor protests, laughter still lining his voice, smiling teasingly at how Yuuri sighs and does not answer, focus once again on the TV screen. He has his controller in hand, leaning his elbows on his knees as he tries to balance on Victor’s knees. Victor’s just been out with Makkachin, the cold seeping into his bones from the long walk. He had hurried over to Yuuri as soon as he had stripped out of his winter clothes, demanding to cuddle close to try to warm up. Yuuri had been using the time to play on his PS, and as Victor tried to press to Yuuri’s side he had jolsted Yuuri’s hands on several occasions. They had come to the compromise that Yuuri could sit on Victor’s lap instead. It didn’t really seem like it was helping all that much, but Victor was very much enjoying himself. Yuuri just felt so good on his lap, ass round and bouncy, waist small and thighs warm. Victor pulls him closer with the arms he has wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, seating Yuuri completely on his own thighs. 

“You’re making me lose,” Yuuri points out, and Victor smiles, nuzzling up to Yuuri’s neck to start leaving lingering kisses at the exposed skin. Yuuri doesn’t react much, other than slightly squirming as he moves while he plays. Victor, is very much indulging in the feeling of Yuuri’s soft skin against his lips, the smell of his shampoo in his nose. As Yuuri shifts he can feel warmth start to pool in his gut, and can’t help the soft gasp that leaves his mouth as he feels his cock start to gain interest in the friction. Victor can’t help himself. The warmness of Yuuri on top of him with the teasing motions becomes too much, and Victor rocks his hips up, letting out a cut out moan as he does.

“Mmh-,” he moans and Yuuri stills slightly. He turns to look down at Victor, who glances up underneath his fringe, rocking up again. Yuuri licks his lips, and Victor’s eyes follow the movement, heat spreading in his veins now. 

“Warm enough yet?” Yuuri asks teasingly, the screen dimming, game paused. Victor's heart races as he shakes his head, biting his lip slightly as he rocks up again. Yuuri’s features are sharpened by the light from the TV screen, and his eyes look darker like this, looking down at Victor from over his shoulder. 

“I think,” Victor starts, straightening slightly to come closer to Yuuri’s lips, hips continuing to rock up into Yuuri’s still cloth covered ass. “I need to be enveloped to get completely warm.” He leans up to Yuuri’s lips completely as he says it, whispering the words into Yuuri’s mouth. 

A shudder goes through his husband’s body and Victor closes the final distance between their lips, kiss turning wet and hot immediately. Victor whimpers, arms moving from around Yuuri’s waist to take a grab of his hips, pushing up harder. They both moan, Yuuri’s vibrating through Victor’s core. 

“If that’s what you need,” Yuuri whispers, voice low and sure. “You’re going to have to prepare me.” 

“Yes,” Victor agrees eagerly with a nod, forehead’s bumping. Yuuri smirks, and Victor’s heart races as Yuuri slides out of his lap to squirm out of his pants and underwear. His cock is only half hard, and Victor reaches out for it, only to be swatted away by Yuuri’s hands. He pouts as he looks up at him, but Yuuri simply continues to smirk. 

“I thought you needed warming up?” he says as he sits himself back down, one leg on each side of Victor’s thighs, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the coffee table. He has the controller in hand again, but Victor barely notices the game starting up, being granted with the lovely view of Yuuri’s ass on display. 

He lets his hands caress up bare thighs, loving the feeling of Yuuri’s skin under his palms. He leans forward to place a kiss on Yuuri’s right cheek, as he gropes around under the cushions for the trusty bottle of lube. He finds it soon enough, and in the meantime he’s managed to leave an impressive amount of suck and bite marks all over Yuuri’s wonderful skin. The room is only illuminated by the game flicking by on screen, and cast in the darkness Victor opens the lube to slick up his fingers, before pushing the first into Yuuri’s hole. 

A sigh leaves Yuuri’s lips, and Victor preens, feeling his own cock twitch in interest at both the feeling of his finger being enveloped by heat and Yuuri’s sounds. He works his finger in and out of Yuuri in even pushes and pulls, watching the way his husband arches his back, sweatshirt hanging loosely around his torso. 

“Another,” Yuuri demands, not even looking back at Victor. The tone of his voice sends a shiver down Victor’s spine, pulling out the first finger to replace it with two. “Mmh, good Vitya.” 

Victor lets his pace slow with two, making sure Yuuri relaxes around him completely before he starts curling his fingers to find that sweet spot that always has Yuuri trembling. This is an unusual angle for them, and it takes Victor a few tries before he finds Yuuri’s prostate, smiling as Yuuri gasps, breaths becoming rigid. 

“So hot Yuuri,” Victor says, feeling like he’s going mad with arousal. “I can’t wait to be inside you. Have you warm me.”

“Mmh,” Yuuri moans at that, and Victor can see the tremble of his thighs as Victor continues to work his fingers over his prostate. “Get another finger, aah, in me then, so you can fill me up, mmh, soon.” 

“Fuck,” Victor breathes, doing as told, wanting to be so good for Yuuri. He presses three fingers in, and Yuuri’s back arches again, gasping at the stretch. Yuuri hums in pleasure, rocking back slightly, making the coffee table creek. Victor stils his fingers and lets Yuuri use them to his pleasure as he simply watches. His own cock is so hard now, so full of desire and need and want, his entire body is. Yuuri hums and Victor trembles. 

“Yuuri,” he says breathlessly. “Can I please put it in now? Please?” Yuuri rocks back a few more times, moaning low in his throat before he pauses the game, looking over at Victor who probably looks just as disheveled as he feels.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Yuuri says, rising from his elbows to hover over Victor’s lap. “Undress then, so I can warm you properly.” 

Victor scrambles, lifting his hips to pull his pants and underwear down just to mid-thigh, revealing his flushed and hard cock. He aches to touch it, but he knows that it’ll be much better if he waits for Yuuri’s permission. 

“Slick yourself up for me Vitya,” Yuuri asks, and Victor does, moaning at the first real contact with his naked erection. “Ready?”

“Yes, please,” Victor begs again, one hand finding Yuuri’s hip as the other keeps his cock lined up, watching as Yuuri sinks down. He guides him slightly with the hand on his hip, and soon that overwhelming tightness surrounds him, as his cock disappears into Yuuri’s body. 

“Yesss,” Yuuri moans, head falling back as he takes all of Victor in one slow motion. Victor wimpers, feeling arousal tightening in his chest and pool in his gut. It feels good. So,  _ so _ good. 

“Yuuri,” he moans and Yuuri wiggles his hips, now fully seated on Victor’s cock. He wants to fuck into the heat so bad, barely knowing what to do with himself as his focus comes down to only Yuuri and where they’re bodies are conected. 

“Now Vitya,” Yuuri says slightly breathless. “I’m going to sit here and play this game and warm you. You’re not allowed to fuck me yet, alright?” His voice is steady and clear, but not unkind or angry. Victor whimpers, pressing his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck as he nods. 

“Can I touch you?” he asks into Yuuri’s skin, moving his hand to splay over Yuuri’s stomach in demonstration. Yuuri seems to like that idea, clenching down on Victor’s cock, making them both moan. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, leaning back against Victor’s chest. “Now be good until I finish this set.” 

Victor sighs, careful not to disturb Yuuri’s hands as he once again reaches for the lube and slicks up his hand. He grabs the base of Yuuri’s cock with his wet hand and starts a slow pace, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck as he does. The sounds coming from the TV and Yuuri’s tapping of the controller fills the room, accompanied by the slick sound from Victor’s hand and Yuuri’s deep breaths. Victor is so glad he’s allowed to touch Yuuri, to have something to focus on while Yuuri’s tight heat envelopes him. He would go mad otherwise. 

He keeps the pace of his hand slow, to make sure not to give Yuuri too much. He hasn’t said, but still Victor knows. Neither of them are going to come until Yuuri decides it’s time. Victor whimpers at the thought, sitting here for hours and hours, with his cock splitting Yuuri open but not allowed to do anything about the raging heat in his veins. Now and then Yuuri clenches, and Victor has to grip Yuuri’s waist hard so not to buck into him each time, almost going insane with want. 

The tapping on the controller quickens, Yuuri’s body tensing slightly as he leans a bit more forward. Victor’s heart is racing as he continues to stroke Yuuri’s cock, feeling how it quickens in time with how Yuuri’s breaths are coming now, panting. Victor’s not going to last much longer. Soon he’s going to have to bend Yuuri over the table and slam his cock in fully because Yuuri just feels that good. 

Suddenly the controller slams down onto the table, jolting Victor slightly from his mind racing away from him. Yuuri lets out a long breath, straightening his torso again, and then he starts to rock in Victor’s lap.  _ Fuck _ .

“Yuuri,” Victor starts, a choked off moan escaping his lips as Yuuri bottoms out, only to rise again. “Oh, Oh.”

“You did so good Vitya,” Yuuri praises, hands coming to land on Victor’s thighs to steady himself as he starts bouncing in earnest on Victor’s cock. “Are you warm now?”

“So warm, aah-, so hot, Yuuri,” Victor agrees, hand trying to keep up with Yuuri’s pace. 

“Good,” Yuuri purrs and Victor's drowning in lust now, in Yuuri and his body and his voice. His pace quickens, and Victor has to bite down on his neck to ground himself, panting out Yuuri’s name. He can feel Yuuri getting close too, his hand covered in precome, pace becoming uneven. 

“Yuuri I’m gonna, mmh-, Yuuri,” Victor tries, mind so full of Yuuri it’s hard to form sentences. 

“Do it, mmh,” Yuuri pants, bouncing even more. “Come in me.” 

“Blyad,” Victor curses, throwing his head back as he comes white and hot inside Yuuri, trembling as he shouts out Yuuri’s name. Yuuri continues to ride him through it, and only when Victor is a panting mess, over sensitive and trembling, does Yuuri come, clenching down hard as he spills over Victor’s hand. He arches his back beautifully as he does, head tipping back as a long gasp of Victor’s name leaves his lips. 

Yuuri slumps back against Victor’s chest, his own chest heaving with deep breaths. Victor smiles, kissing sloppy kisses all over Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri hums, his hands coming back to stroke through Victor’s hair. Victor loves him so much.

“How was it?” Yuuri asks, and Victor nods, nuzzling into Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Amazing. Thank you,” Victro breathes. “Was I good?”

“So good Vitya,” Yuuri promises, turning to kiss Victor properly. “Always so good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow: Yuuri pays Victor back.   
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. CandyCrush and Yuuri eating Victor out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the +1 of this smutty fic. I've hope you've all enjoyed it. I've had so much fun writing this and I'm so thrilled over all of your comments. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Thank you also to [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) for the help with beta and for being over all amazing.

Yuuri drops the duffle bag containing his training gear to the floor with a loud  _ thud _ as he lets out a deep sigh. He shuffles out of the heavy coat and hangs it on the rack, kicking off his shoes and leaves the bag in the hallway. He probably should unpack it and throw some of the clothes in the laundry, but he just doesn’t feel like it. Tomorrow is an off day anyway. He can let future Yuuri deal with it. Present Yuuri is really missing his husband after spending most of the day training apart, so he forgoes the kitchen and food to look for him. 

It’s late, and the lights in the apartment are dim but not off, Victor always making sure the place is warmly lit to come home to. He’s so sweet, Yuuri’s Vitya. 

A soft smile curls on Yuuri’s lips as he moves towards the bedroom, seeing Makka sleeping in her doggie bed under the living room heater, the new puppy Sora pressed to her side. Yuuri’s heart swells from the cuteness, and he would go over there to pet them if he didn’t think that would wake them. It’s with great strength that he pushes on towards the room he assumes Victor is in, the lights shining through the cracks of the door. He pushes it open slowly, and steps into the room, heart skipping a beat as his eyes adjust to the light and he spots the bed. 

One would think that after being together for years and having seen Victor naked more times than Yuuri can count, he would be used to it by now. He’s not. His heart still lurches up into his throat, racing as his stomach flips. It’s the same feeling that fills him now. Victor is laying on the bed completely bare, feet pointing towards the door, kicking up and down restlessly. He’s leaning on his elbows, giving Yuuri a wonderful view of the expanse of his naked back and ass, his long legs. His hair seems to still be slightly damp, and Yuuri guesses Victor just came out of the shower and flopped down on the bed and picked up his phone, how long ago he can’t tell. Yuuri can see his fingers move across the screen, moving brightly colored candy across it to break away from the onslaught of chocolate. 

Victor is not a gamer, not in the way Yuuri calls himself one. Victor doesn’t truly understand Yuuri’s need or want to play things. He still always encourages Yuuri though, even if he has gotten frustrated by Yuuri’s lack of attention at times. It’s lead to some very enjoyable sexual explorations that Yuuri may or may not have fantasised about since he was a teenager. Still, even if Victor doesn’t play games like Yuuri does, he does play.

Victor’s phone has several apps for online games, but his biggest fascination seems to be with CandyCrush. Yuuri wouldn’t say he plays often, preferably picking up books instead, but sometimes it’s as if he gets hooked and then he can’t seem to put it down. The last few days have been like that. Yuuri smirks, closing the distance between the door and the bed with quick steps, placing a knee on either side of Victor’s outstretched legs. 

“Hi Vitya,” he says in a low voice, leaving a kiss on Victor's thigh. 

“Oh,” Victor gasps, giving a glance over his shoulder before he looks back at his phone. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“You seem focused,” Yuuri comments as he drops another kiss, this one higher on Victor’s thigh. “Your game going well?”

“I can’t get past this course,” Victor mutters and Yuuri hums in understanding, trailing his hands on the outside of Victor’s legs up towards his hips. “You’re not helping.”

“You don’t say?” Yuuri teases, letting his teeth graze right below Victor’s plump, left cheek. “I’ve missed you today.” 

Victor hums in appreciation, wiggling his hips to make his ass shake. He has such a lovely ass. Yuuri continues to move upward, leaving teasing kisses and soft bites. “I missed you too. How was ballet?”

“Good,” Yuuri says absentmindedly, not thinking of his dance class at all. He’s far too occupied with his husbands newly showered body, his soft skin and ass that looks good enough to eat. Maybe Yuuri should. “Not as good as coming home to this though.” He places a kiss right at Victor’s tailbone, smirking at the way it sends a shiver down Victor’s spine. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes and Yuuri places another one, just below it, feeling the heat that has been simmering in his veins since he stepped into the bedroom starting to fill his cock. He places his tongue at the top of Victor’s cleft and licks teasingly upwards. “Oh.” 

“Delicious. Focus on your game Vitya,” Yuuri encourages. “Can I eat you out in the meantime?” 

“Hnng,” Victor bites back as Yuuri kisses down his spine again. “Yes.” 

Yuuri smirkes, filled with joy and arousal from the idea of pleasuring his husband in this way, reversed from how Victor has tried to distract Yuuri from his games previously. He guides Victor’s legs apart so he can lay in between them, taking one cheek in each hand to spread him wide. His rim is pink and soft, and Yuuri wastes no time in leaning close, placing a wet kiss on it. 

“Haa,” Victor whimpers, and Yuuri preens, letting his tongue dart out to lick up the puckered rim. “Yuuri.” 

“Focus Vitya,” Yuuri instructs, before licking over Victor’s entrance again, loving the way his husband is already panting at his ministrations. He licks and licks, until Victor is whining and rocking back against him, clearly needing more friction. Yuuri relents, sucking hard on the soft flesh. 

“Oh, ooh,” Victor moans and Yuuri doesn’t give him time to catch his breath, as he pushes his tongue into Victor’s hole. “Oh, yesss.” 

Yuuri hears Victor grip the sheets tightly, and he wonders when Victor dropped his phone, when his concentration was completely broken from the device and replaced by Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri moans, rocking his own hips down into the mattress to give some friction to his neglected cock. It’s been filling ever since he came home and found Victor like this, and it’s only been made worse by Victor’s lovely sounds. He fucks Victor on his tongue, loving how he withers under his mouth, how he pants, and gasps, and whimpers. 

“Mo, aah, more Yuuri, plea- mmh, please,” Victor begs voice hoarse and breaths ragid. Yuuri pulls back to lick over his etrence again, blowing cool air at the sensitive flesh. Victor gasps. 

“What do you want Vitya?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer. He’s all too eager to comply, already rising to his knees to pull his shirt off. 

“Your cock Yuuri, please,” Victor asks, looking back at Yuuri over his shoulder. His eyes are dark and glassy, cheeks crimson and lower lip bitten raw. He’s gorgeous. Yuuri leans forward to leave a trail of kisses over Victor’s shoulder, before starting to skim out of his sweatpants and underwear. Victor gives him a heated look and licks his lips, and Yuuri might be showing off a little too much when he takes himself in hand, stroking slowly upwards.

“Mmh,” he moans, looking down at Victor with a heated gaze. “You want me to prepare you more?” 

“Yes sir,” Victor says, the spark in his eyes so telling in that he knows exactly what that nickname does to Yuuri. It makes heat erupt in his body, and he can’t resist leaning down to claim Victor’s lips in a bruising kiss, rocking his hips so his cock brushes against Victor’s wet rim. 

“Mmh,” Victor moans, and when Yuuri pulls back to reach for the lube Victor’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. “You love when I say that.”

“I do,” Yuuri admits, slicking up his fingers as he leans back on his knees again. “Now be good and spread wide for me.” 

“Yes sir,” Victor says again, and Yuuri doesn’t hold back the moan that escapes from his lips at the title, watching as Victor folds his legs to give Yuuri more room. He’s so hot, Yuuri has no idea how he got this lucky. 

Victor’s hole is still wet and puffy, but since he’s slightly prepared from Yuuri’s tongue, Yuuri presses two fingers in immediately, pushing Victor’s rocking hips down with his free hand. 

“Oh fuck,” Victor moans, back arching as he grabs the sheets infront of him of purchase. Yuuri can feel that he’s already slightly relaxed, and he twists his fingers just right, holding Victor’s hips down hard as his husband thrashes when he touches his prostate.

“Relax Vitya,” Yuuri says as he’s fucking his fingers in and out of Victor’s hole. “You want me to fill you up right? You have to try to be good and still if I’m going to get you ready.” 

“Y-yes,” Victor stutters, whining high in his throat as his body stills, hands still fisted in the sheets. 

“Good. So good for me,” Yuuri praises, adding a third finger as soon as he deems Victor ready. It doesn’t take long before Victor’s hole is relaxed and Yuuri feels confident he won’t hurt him. He retracts his hand and reaches for the lube again to slick himself up. He’s already leaking precome, and he has to bite his lip to not whine at the amazing feeling of the smooth friction. He could get off just like this, but he has to hold back. His lovely husband has asked something off him that he intends to make good on. 

He spreads Victor’s cheeks apart with one hand, the other guiding his cock into Victor’s wet and open hole. Victor’s hips have risen from the bed to meet him, and they both let out stuttering moans as Yuuri rocks into him slowly. 

“Yes, ye-yess,” Victor pants and how can he make that one word sound so fucking sexy? Yuuri lets his eyes fall shut as his head tips back, the feeling of being squeezed just right so overwhelmingly good. He continues to rock into that heat until he bottoms out, falling down to place one hand on each side of Victor’s head, kissing his neck. He can’t stop moving though, pulling out slightly to slam back in, both of them gasping. Victor’s back arches beautifully as Yuuri starts fucking into him in ernest.

“So hot and tight- aah,” Yuuri gasps, letting his hips make long strokes out, snapping back in. His heart is racing and he feels hot all over, pressing his nose into the back of Victor’s neck to breathe him in. Victor’s hand comes up to grip at Yuuri’s hair, tugging just slightly, and Yuuri moans, hips moving faster in and out of Victor’s body. 

“Yuuri, Oh, I’m so close I-, I need you to - mmh, to touch me,” Victor gasps and Yuuri whines, biting down on his neck hard before he pulls out. He wastes no time at all, turning Victor over onto his back. Victor goes willingly, so pliant and warm in Yuuri’s grip. He’s flushed all the way down to his nipples, ribcage expanding wide with each breath he pulls in. His cock is flushed and leaking too, and he’s so amazingly hot. Yuuri’s mind feels cloudy, all he can think of at the moment is his and his husbands pleasure. He grabs Victor’s hips to seat him into his lap, shoulder blades still resting on the bed when Yuuri grabs his legs to pull them over his shoulders. 

“Oh blyad,” Victor moans even before Yuuri has entered him, and Yuuri smirks, because he knows Victor goes absolutely mad when Yuuri pounds into him from this position. It takes only a second to direct the tip of his cock into Victor’s waiting body, and then he slams in hard. “Yes!”

Yuuri sets up a brutal pace, pounding into Victor with everything he has. He can feel sweat starting to bead on his forehead, running down his spine. Victor is a high pitched whining mess below him, and Yuuri adores him so much. He grabs Victor’s cock, and in time with his thrusts he starts to jerk him off. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor chants and Yuuri is so lost in pleasure, hips snapping erratically and unevenly into Victor, feeling his husband flutter around him, clearly so close. 

“Come for me Vitya,” he gasps. “Show me how good you- mmh, feel.” 

“Haa,” Victor moans, and with a flick of Yuuri’s wrist he arches off the bed, come spurting out of his cock to wet Yuuri’s hand and his own stomach. He clenches down hard, and that pushes Yuuri over as well, his hips stuttering as he comes inside Victor. His vision blanks out from the force of his orgasm, and it takes a moment before he comes back to himself fully. He’s panting loudly, and pushes Victor’s legs off his shoulders so he can slump down, claiming Victor's lips. 

“I love you,” he whispers. “You’re so amazing and I love you.” 

Victor smiles against his lips, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s sweat damp hair. Yuuri’s heart is still racing, and he’s not sure if it’s from how much he adores Victor or from the way he just pounded into him with all he had. Probably both.

“Now I have to shower again,” Victor says coyly, and Yuuri rolls his eyes but smiles, kissing his nose. 

“I’ll carry you to the bath when I can feel my legs again,” Yuuri promises, and Victor beams, sweetly and soft. 

“I’m so spoiled,” Victor says and Yuuri shakes his head, leaning down to kiss him again. 

_ I’m the spoiled one, _ Yuuri thinks.  _ So spoiled and so lucky.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
